‘Arry and Bert
Arry and Bert *First Appearance: Lift Bridge *Voiced by: Friend of EE93Friend of EE93(Season 1 - Grim Messengers of Doom), TheKipperRunsAgain (Rock-Star onwards) Arry and Bert are Sodor's Smelting Diesels. They reside at the Sodor Ironworks under the jurisdiction of Sir Frederick Aura. Bio Arry and Bert were bought by the North Western Railway in the mid-90's. They were purchased to work at the Sodor Scrap Yard by Sir Frederick Aura, where they almost managed to incinerate Stepney the Bluebell Engine, who was trying to get home. Luckily, he was later saved by the Fat Controller, but Aura and the diesel twins were never discovered for messing with Stepney at the Smelter's! During their career, the Fat Controller and Aura established a contract of "joint ownership" where the diesels could be called upon to help on the Fat Controller's Railway. The diesels did not take this development warmly, and caused a great deal of mischief for the other engines. Thing escalated even further when Bert jammed the Vicarstown Transfer table later that week! They have attempted to scrap Stepney, remembering him from a scrap yard where they used to work. The Fat Controller quickly put a stop to their sinister plot. One of the most devious schemes from this duo is one that involved the scrapping of a engine by the name of Patriot under the orders of Sir Frederick Aura . Patriot was brought to a furnace and turned into scrap while his driver and fireman were killed by Arry and Bert's drivers. The incident was not brought to the knowledge of Sir Topham Hatt because all the witnesses not on the side of evil were killed. Since then, Arry and Bert have stayed out of the limelight, hoping not to be proven of the huge crime. Persona Arry and Bert are very sneeky and devious, usually following orders from Sir Frederick Aura and disobeying those of Sir Topham Hatt. They refer to themselves as "Sodor's Grim Messengers of Doom." They are petrified of Sir Frederick Aura for obvious reasons, and follow his commands without question. They love to melt down steam engines, as Arry and Bert both see them as a fading light in the dark. Trivia *'Arry and Bert could be considered the main engine antagonists of the series since they are working for who could be considered the most villainous character in the series, that is Sir Frederick Aura, as well as "killing" trespassers such as Patriot and his crew. Gallery Bert.jpg|Bert resting in the yard. Arry near the incinerator.jpg|Arry idling near the Smelters' Incinerator. Arry, Bert, and Paul.jpg|Arry and Bert at Tidmouth Turntable near Paul the Mechanic. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.51.01 PM.png|Bert. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.51.13 PM.png|Arry. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.47.21 PM.png|Arry and Bert on the turntable at The Ministry of Defense Complex. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.47.30 PM.png|Arry and Bert meeting Sir Frederick Aura and his Hitman. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 2.47.49 PM.png|Bert. Screen Shot 2013-07-13 at 3.18.28 PM.png|Arry and Bert reversing. Feelingluckybertandaant.png Feelingluckybertoff.png Feelingluckybert.png FeelingLuckyarryhenry.png FeelingLuckyarryorbert.png Category:Characters Category:Diesel Engines Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Yellow Engines Category:Twins